


Библиографическая редкость

by roseIceberg



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Нет, не на такую реакцию рассчитывал Вэй Ин, подменяя книгу, которую читал Лань Ванцзи, другой, с порнографическими картинками.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 48





	1. В библиотеке

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликовано на https://ficbook.net/readfic/8552055

Любимым развлечением Вэй Ина в "Облачных глубинах", если, конечно, не считать тайные вылазки за "Улыбкой императора", было дразнить второго нефрита клана Лань. Вечно невозмутимый вид последнего воспринимался Вэй Ином, как вызов его непревзойдённым способностям доводить всех и каждого до белого каления. Однако Лань Ванцзи, даже сражаясь с ним на мечах, умудрялся сохранять хладнокровие и бесстрастное выражение лица, тогда как Вэй Ину хотелось, чтобы это прекрасное лицо хоть на минутку стало живым, окрасившись свойственными любому нормальному человеку эмоциями. Вот Усянь и пытался растормошить эту ледышку, однако все его старания пропадали втуне, разбиваясь о стену отстранённости и упорного молчания, прерываемого лишь редкими репликами вроде: "убожество" или "скукота".

Вот тогда Вэй Ин и задумал откровенную провокацию – подменить книгу, которую читал Лань Ванцзи во время их совместных занятий в библиотеке другой, с порнографическими картинками, которую ради такого случая выпросил у Не Хуайсана. Вдохнув побольше воздуха, он замер в ожидании того, что, увидев столь непристойные картинки, Ванцзи разразится гневной тирадой, однако тот как ни в чём ни бывало продолжал сосредоточенно смотреть в книгу, лишь изредка перелистывая страницы. Лицо его оставалось похожим на мраморное изваяние. Прошло несколько минут, в течение которых Вэй Ин успел усомниться, ту ли самую книгу тот читает, и растерять остатки задора, прежде чем Лань Чжань поднял на него по-прежнему безмятежный взор светлых, как небо в безоблачный день, глаз и спросил:

– Вэй Ин, посредством этой книги ты пытаешься мне сказать, чем бы ты хотел со мною заняться вместо переписывания правил ордена Гусу Лань или поединка на мечах? Если ты хочешь этого, – он ткнул пальцем в одну из картинок, – то я согласен. А если вот этого или этого, – он указал на пару самых непристойных картинок, – то я категорически против. Потому что я – благовоспитанный второй нефрит клана Лань, и не могу находиться в столь неподобающий моему статусу позе, – после этих слов Ванцзи пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы Вэй Ин имел возможность прокашляться, после чего продолжил: – Но я не имею ничего против, если в этой позиции окажешься ты. 

От этих слов Вэй Ин окончательно впал в ступор, чего с ним не случалось последние лет… пожалуй, за всю его сознательную жизнь вообще никогда не случалось. Нет, не на такую реакцию рассчитывал Вэй Ин, подменяя книгу, которую читал Лань Ванцзи, другой, с порнографическими картинками. Он намеревался смутить или же разозлить Лань Чжаня, а в итоге сам оказался посрамлён. Нет, ну не может же в самом деле второй нефрит на полном серьёзе предлагать ему отдаться, лёжа на спине с согнутыми в коленях и разведенными в стороны ногами и закинутыми за голову связанными руками, да ещё и кляпом во рту? Хотя, чем больше Вэй Усянь об этом думал, тем более возбуждающим казалось ему попробовать сей запретный плод с Лань Чжанем… Вэй Ин не знал, как ему с честью выйти из этой щекотливой ситуации, в которую сам себя загнал, поэтому молчал. Кровь прилила к щекам, грозя выдать его смущение. Хорошо ещё, что платье на нём просторное, и стояк незаметен.

– Что же ты не отвечаешь? В этот раз я на тебя заклятие молчания не накладывал, – вновь заговорил Ванцзи. Если бы не каменное выражение лица и ровный тон, которым это было произнесено, Вэй Ин подумал бы, что тот над ним подтрунивает. – Ну, что ж, иди, подумай, а эту книгу я оставлю у себя, дабы ты не смущал ею неокрепшие умы юных адептов.

Вэй Ин поклонился и поспешно выскочил из библиотеки, намереваясь как можно скорее занырнуть в холодный источник, чтобы остудить разгорячённое тело и приструнить не на шутку разыгравшееся воображение. Но не тут-то было – на тропинке его поджидали приплясывавший от нетерпения Не Хуайсан и изнывавший от скуки Цзян Чэн.

– Ну, как, Вэй-сюн, второго молодого господина Лань пробрало? – обмахиваясь веером, спросил Хуайсан.

– Не то слово… – ответил Вэй Ин, – твой трактат настолько его заинтересовал, что он пожелал оставить его у себя, дабы без помех напитаться новыми знаниями. – О том, что Лань Чжань выказал желание не только в теории, но и на практике на пару с ним ознакомиться с премудростями мужской любви, Вэй Ин предпочёл тактично промолчать.

– Понятно, он его у тебя отобрал. Если Лань Ванцзи не отдаст книгу, Мэн Яо меня убьёт, – приуныл Хуайсан. – Я и так с трудом её у него на время выпросил.

– Да ничего он тебе не сделает. Не посмеет, ты же наследник главы клана Не, – беспечно сказал Вэй Ин.

– Разве что расскажет брату о моих "успехах" в учёбе, и тогда тот меня наверняка прибьёт, – жалобно протянул Незнайка.

– Не переживай, я обязательно придумаю что-нибудь, чтобы вернуть твою книгу, – пообещал Вэй Ин, похлопывая его по плечу.

– Если только Лань Ванцзи не убьёт тебя за все твои художества, – вмешался в разговор вечно недовольный Цзян Чэн.

– Да что он мне сделает? – привычно отмахнулся от него Вэй Ин. – Он с первого дня без ума от моих талантов. Ну, что, кто-нибудь пойдёт со мной порыбачить? – поинтересовался он. 

Порадовавшись, что на кислых физиономиях Цзян Чэна и Не Хуайсана не было и капли энтузиазма, и он может искупаться в одиночестве, Вэй Ин сказал: "Ну, ладно, тогда я один" и со всех ног припустил к холодному источнику.

***

Только после того, как этот несносный Вэй Усянь ушёл, Ванцзи позволил себе закрыть книгу и заняться дыхательными упражнениями для восстановления пошатнувшегося душевного равновесия. Хваленое самообладание Ванцзи сегодня трещало по швам. Сохранить невозмутимый вид при виде этих непотребств стоило ему прокушенной до крови губы, но это стоило того, чтобы увидеть растерявшегося Вэй Ина. Однако напрасно Лань Чжань прикрыл глаза, спасаясь от грязных мыслей, это не помогло. Казалось, что образ развратно раскинувшего ноги Вэй Ина поселился у него под ресницами и продолжает искушать, меняя одну призывную позу на другую, ещё более непристойную. Этого негодника и впрямь следовало наказать…

Ванцзи увлекся своими фантазиями и не сразу заметил, что в библиотеку вошёл Лань Хуань. Пришлось торопливо сунуть опасную книгу в широкий рукав и с кивком приподняться, приветствуя брата.

– Ванцзи, тебе нездоровится? – встревоженно спросил Лань Сичэнь, от которого не укрылись неровное дыхание и порозовевшие щёки младшего брата.

– Нет, я в порядке, – возразил Лань Чжань, но Сичэнь всё равно решил потрогать его лоб и пощупать пульс, в процессе чего злополучная книга выпала из рукава, раскрывшись на той самой странице с вызывающей картинкой.

Лань Чжань не мог воспрепятствовать брату взять её в руки, поэтому опустил голову в ожидании порицания его поведения и заслуженного наказания. Может быть, хоть после того, как его отлупят ферулами, боль заглушит нестерпимое желание повалить Вэй Ина где-нибудь в кустах и испробовать на нём всё то, что он узрел сегодня в этой книге.

– Странно. Откуда у тебя эта книга? – протянул Лань Сичэнь. – Я ведь не так давно подарил её одному человеку. Не думал, что он настолько не дорожит моими подарками, что раздаёт их направо и налево… – неожиданно проговорился он, и Лань Чжань понял, что иного наказания, кроме как мучиться всю ночь без сна, представляя под собой Вэй Ина, у него не будет. Поняв, что выдал себя, Сичэнь умолк.

Кому же Лань Хуань мог подарить эту книгу, если вскоре она оказалась у Вэй Усяня? Ну, конечно, Цзян Чэну. Воображение тут же услужливо дорисовало брата с Цзян Чэном в весьма недвусмысленной позиции, отчего кровь отхлынула от щек и прилила к низу живота и стало ещё более неловко – это ведь всё равно, что увидеть занимающихся сексом родителей. На руках, что ли, постоять, чтобы как-то исправить ситуацию?

– Брат, я уже закончил здесь твои занятия. С твоего позволения я удалюсь, дабы предаться медитации в уединении, – сказал Ванцзи.

– Не смею задерживать, – ответил Сичэнь, радуясь, что брат не стал задавать ему вопросы по поводу книги. 

Отвесив полагающийся по этикету главе ордена поклон, Лань Чжань чинно удалился. Однако направился он не в цизньши, а к холодному источнику, надеясь, что ледяная вода приведёт его в чувства.


	2. На источниках

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPD! По просьбам читателей добавлено рейтинговое продолжение, правда, я плохо умею в рейтинг. Предупреждения: ООСный говорящий Лань Чжань, рейтинг Шрёдингера.

Поблизости никого не было, поэтому Вэй Ин сбросил с себя не только верхнюю одежду и с удовольствием окунулся в источник. Однако, сколько бы он ни плескался в воде, она охладила лишь тело, но не избавила его от горячих фантазий с участием такого благопристойного и холодного с виду Лань Чжаня. Странно, что тот настолько спокойно воспринял ту порнуху, да ещё со своим обычным выражением лица выдал шокирующий комментарий. Интересно, он и любовью занимается с таким же каменным лицом?

Ванцзи не рассчитывал, что встретит кого-то у воды в такое время, когда все адепты были на занятиях (по крайней мере, должны были там быть), а члены ордена занимались предписанными по распорядку дня делами. Увидев купавшегося в холодном источнике обнаженного Вэй Усяня, он поначалу решил, что разыгравшееся воображение сыграло с ним подобную шутку. Однако этот "воображаемый" Вэй Усянь вдруг помахал ему рукой и жизнерадостно прокричал:

– Лань Чжань, тебе, что, картинок в книге не хватило, и ты пришёл подглядывать за мной? Настолько невтерпёж стало после прочтения, что сразу кинулся меня искать?

– Я пришёл сюда совершить омовение. А ты, бесстыдник, не стал бы снимать нижнюю одежду, если не хотел бы, чтобы смотрели на твою наготу, – не растерялся Ванцзи, делая над собой усилие, чтобы не пялиться на его обнаженное худощавое тело.

– А чего мне стыдиться? Я официально на четвёртом месте по красоте среди молодых заклинателей. Думаю, если бы раздеть первых трёх и поставить их сейчас рядом со мной, то сравнение было бы явно не в их пользу, – высовываясь до полупояса из воды, похвастался Вэй Усянь. Он действительно был прекрасно сложен, так что Лань Чжань едва не завис, глядя, как капли воды стекают по белоснежной коже груди.

– Один из этих троих – я, и я – рядом с тобой, – немного придя в себя, напомнил Ванцзи. Он не любил много говорить, но сейчас это помогало отвлечься от своей реакции на наготу Вэй Ина.

– Вот только ты закутан с головы до пят, так что даже не поймёшь, что скрывается под тремя слоями одежды, – прокомментировал его заявление Вэй Усянь.

– Не собираюсь я перед тобой раздеваться, – поняв, что Вэй Ин снова провоцирует его, Лань Чжань с безразличным видом отвернулся, как делал не раз при виде очередной выходки этого шкодника. 

– А как тогда, интересно, ты собирался купаться или заниматься со мной тем, что было изображено на понравившихся тебе картинках? – Вэй Усянь славился тем, что никогда не мог удержать на привязи свой язык, вот и сейчас ляпнул, не задумываясь, и только потом понял, что сказал.

– Для этого вовсе не обязательно всё с себя снимать. А, что, ты уже надумал? – в свою очередь поинтересовался Лань Ванцзи, вновь поворачиваясь к единственному, кому удалось пробить брешь в его обороне.

– Если отдашь мне ту книгу. Она ведь не моя, и её хозяин может рассердиться, если я вовремя её не верну, – заявил Вэй Ин. Он был уверен, что Лань Чжань блефует и на самом деле никогда не сделает того, о чём говорил. Слишком уж правильным для этого он был. Наверняка, он сказал это сейчас лишь для того, чтобы отыграться за все те случаи, когда Вэй Ин выводил его из себя.

– Не беспокойся, я уже вернул книгу хозяину, правда, он не слишком обрадовался, узнав, что она пошла по рукам, – будничным тоном, словно речь шла об обычном учебнике, сообщил Ванцзи.

– И когда ты успел, я ведь только что виделся с ним? – удивился Вэй Ин, не зная, что Ванцзи имел в виду вовсе не Не Хуайсана. – Ну, раз ты не хочешь ни раздеваться, ни книжку мне не возвращать, то сам виноват… – с этими словами он окатил второго нефрита ордена Гусу Лань фонтаном брызг, намочившим его идеально чистое белое одеяние.

– Вэй Ин! – возмущённо воскликнул Ванцзи, инстинктивно хватаясь за меч.

– Я за него, – беззаботно рассмеялся тот. – Если бы ты сразу снял свою одежду, она не пострадала бы от воды.

– Сейчас пострадает твоя задница, – пообещал Лань Чжань, выпутываясь из ханьфу. Он и сам не знал, чего хочет больше, утопить неугомонного Вэй Ина или взять прямо сейчас, такого мокрого и такого желанного, не заботясь ни о его согласии, ни о его удовольствии. По мере того, как он разоблачался, выражение лица Вэй Усяня менялось с дурашливого на серьёзное. Когда на Ванцзи не осталось ничего, кроме лобной ленты, Вэй Ин, выглядевший к тому моменту слегка напуганным, произнёс:

– В отношении тебя беру свои слова обратно. Ты действительно по праву занимаешь столь высокое место. Кто бы мог подумать, что ты скрываешь под платьем такой… талант. Теперь я понимаю, почему тебя называют нефритом.

Вэй Ин и впрямь был удивлён – тело Лань Чжаня, казавшееся таким тонким и хрупким в просторных одеждах, лишившись их, оказалось гибким и в меру мускулистым. Здесь было всё, от чего можно было прийти в восхищение: покатые плечи, сильные руки, тонкая талия и плоский живот с рельефными мышцами, о которых не любивший изнурять себя физическими упражнениями Вэй Ин мог только мечтать. Взгляд невольно скользнул ниже, и Вэй Усянь задержал дыхание, после чего вдруг покраснел и перевёл взгляд на лицо Лань Чжаня. Больше всего Вэй Ина поразили не столько размеры мужского достоинства второго нефрита, сколько огонь, пылавший в его глазах. Стало ясно, что под этой бесстрастной оболочкой кипят такие страсти, что все демоны ада разбежались бы в ужасе, а терпение Лань Чжаня отнюдь не безгранично. Вэй Ин, конечно, давно подозревал нечто подобное, но не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит, как всё это прорывается наружу. Так что ничего не оставалось, кроме как признать свою неправоту.

Теперь пришла пора удивляться Ванцзи – Вэй Ин извинялся, причём, делал это искренне, а не паясничая, как обычно. Желание применить к этому несносному созданию насилие уступило место нежности. Ванцзи вошёл в воду и, подойдя вплотную, поцеловал Вэй Ина в мягкие тёплые губы, отчего тот удивлённо распахнул глаза и что-то промычал. Оказалось, что подобный способ закрыть Вэй Ину рот ничуть не хуже заклятия молчания, и уж точно намного приятнее. Вэй Ин не оттолкнул его и ответил на поцелуй, приоткрывая рот и впуская в него язык Ванцзи. Нагловатый и бесстрашный Усянь слегка дрожал то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Стало быть, подсунул ему эту книгу неспроста.

– Лань Чжань, так ты не шутил, когда говорил сегодня, что был бы не прочь проделать все эти вещи со мной? – спросил Вэй Усянь, когда они вынуждены были ненадолго разорвать поцелуй, чтобы перевести дыхание. Он всё ещё не мог поверить, что заинтересовал собой такое совершенство, хотя, чего уж там греха таить, именно к этому он и стремился с первого дня своего пребывания в Облачных глубинах.

– Мгм, – ответил тот, что в переводе с ЛаньЧжаньского означало: "а я хоть раз в жизни шутил?", после чего снова заткнул Вэй Ину рот поцелуем.

Вэй Усянь вцепился руками в плечи Ванцзи и обхватил ногами его талию, позволяя его рукам раздвинуть свои ягодицы. Оба понимали, что у них мало времени, что их могут обнаружить в любой момент, и потому торопились, ведь если остановиться сейчас, то потом они наверняка одумаются и найдут тысячу причин, чтобы не продолжать то, что начиналось сегодня как шутка.

Поспешные и в силу недостатка опыта в подобных делах неловкие движения порой причиняли боль, но она с лихвой компенсировалась взрывом эмоций и новизной ощущений, а то, что они нарушали правила на территории ордена, придавало им ещё большей остроты. 

Вэй Ин негромко вскрикнул, когда Лань Чжань вошёл в него, потому что вода, хоть и облегчила проникновение, но полностью снять болевых ощущений не смогла. Зато это смог Ванцзи – приложив пальцы правой руки к одной из акупунктурных точек на груди Вэй Ина и продолжая поддерживать его второй рукой, он перелил ему часть духовной силы, и боль отступила. После этого они продолжили покачиваться на волнах воды и удовольствия.

Через несколько минут мокрые и расслабленные они выбрались на берег и растянулись на нагретых солнцем камнях.

– Лань Чжань, – капризным тоном протянул Вэй Ин, отжимая намокшие волосы, – давай завтра попробуем ещё что-нибудь из той книжки.

– Хорошо. Я возьму её у брата, – неожиданно согласился тот. 

– Э-э-э, а причём тут Лань Хуань? Я же брал её у Незнайки, – опешил Вэй Ин. Голова после феерического оргазма в воде соображала туго и не желала стыковать нестыкуемое.

– При том, что я ошибся в своих выводах, предположив, что её дал тебе Цзян Чэн, который, в свою очередь, получил её в дар от Сичэня, – вздохнул Лань Чжань.

– Так ты решил, что твой брат и мой шиди… ой, не могу! – Вэй Ин покатился со смеху.

– Ты можешь не шуметь и вообще вести себя приличнее? – одёрнул его Ванцзи. – Нельзя, чтобы кто-нибудь заподозрил, что между нами что-то есть.

– Не могу, иначе это будет слишком бросаться в глаза, – ответил Вэй Ин. – Тебе тоже придётся держаться со мной, как и прежде.

– С этим не будет проблем, – пообещал Лань Чжань и тут же включил зануду: – Давай, поскорее одевайся и приводи себя в порядок, нам пора возвращаться в библиотеку. Правила сами себя не перепишут.


End file.
